The rear portion of a necktie is typically restrained by a label attached to the back side of the front portion of the tie. To further secure the tie to the users shirt, tie tacks, pins and tie clasp are used to further hold the tie in place. Although these conventional methods of securing neckties are effective, they do not address or solve the difficulties associated with securing the rear portion of a necktie so that the user has an overall neat appearance and unnecessary movement of the necktie is avoided.
Various necktie restraints are currently in use, but they do not involve an apparatus with button holes and tabs attached to the material such that the necktie is secured by the button holes, buttons on the users shirt, tabs on the apparatus and the label on the necktie.